CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater
by dee87
Summary: a short songfic one-shot based on the song by NeverShoutNever. BellaxJacob. 5th reviewer gets a one-shot! :D


**A/N: In this songfic, Edward & Jacob are best friends. The song is CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater by NeverShoutNever. Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Yeah, you sure broke my heart last week  
when you said you had slept with him._

*flashback*

"Why, Bella? Why!"

"I… I just… I don't… I'm-"

"Don't," I put a finger on her lips. With one final look, I closed my eyes and pointed at the door. "Just go."

*end flashback*

_I know you called;  
I got them all._

"Calling is not going to help, Bella." I mumble to myself as I watch my phone vibrating on my desk.

_Girl, you better love what you got  
before you go and give it away._

My friends tried to warn me, but stubborn Edward Cullen thought it was real.

_But don't say that I don't know you._

I know her better than anybody else. Or at least I thought I did.

_Cause oh, I know, all about your type._

She's just another heartbreaking girl.

_You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night._

I was always curious as to whom she was talking to all the time.

_And oh, I know that you are feeling sad.  
I don't feel bad._

I think I can honestly say good riddance.

_Cause even after three text messages, four missed calls,  
you still, slept with my best friend._

Seriously. Just leave me alone, Bella! You can't fix it.

_Yeah you sure got a lot of nerve  
to say that this was all my fault_

I finally picked up the phone out of pity.

"What?" I asked her rather crossly.

"Edward Cullen. Why haven't you answered?" She answered with a question.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Why should I?"

"This is your fault! That's why!"

"My fault? Bella, you're the one who slept with Jacob!" The small amount of pity disappeared.

"If you had answered your damn phone, I wouldn't have called Jacob to tow my truck. I wouldn't have been soaked in the rain which in turn means I wouldn't have slept in his room, in his clothes, next to him."

"So you're still acting as if nothing happened?"

"Nothing did happen!"

"Whatever," I said, clicking the End Call button.

_I know you called;  
I got them all_

When my phone started vibrating again, I ignored the call and turned my phone off.

_Girl, you better love what you got,  
before you go and give it away._

It pains me to say the truth. She never did love me.

_But don't say that I don't know you._

I guess I never did know her. I thought she was different, but apparently she's just the same as every other girl.

_Cause oh, I know, all about your type.  
You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night._

Always talking to him…

_And oh, I know that you are feeling sad.  
I don't feel bad._

I really don't care if she's hurt now. I'm not going to kiss ass to her and open my arms for her lying, cheating self any more.

_Cause even after three text messages, four missed calls,  
you still slept with my best friend._

Some best friend, Jake was.

_So I sing rain, rain go away come again another day,  
When I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay._

Good thing my brother's girlfriend is Rosalie. She'll give Bella hell.

_And every single time you make your way into my sheets,  
the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks._

She thinks she can come to my house and try to get me into bed to make up for what she did? SMH.

_And I know you're so cool, but I must be a fool,  
for taking you in and letting you win control of my heart._

Why was I so stupid?

_And every single time you make your way into my sheets,  
the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks._

"No Bella. Stop. Sex isn't the answer." I told her sternly.

"That depends on the question," she answered seductively.

_So I sing rain, rain go away come again another day,  
when I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay._

"Isabella Swan. Done. She's dead," Rose threatened.

_And every single time you make your way into my sheets,  
the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.  
And I know you're so cool, but I must be a fool,  
for taking you in and letting you win control of my heart.  
And every single time you make your way into my sheets,  
the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks._

"We're done, Bella! Get it through your head!" I yelled and slammed the door. I ran upstairs to my room and locked myself in, blasting heavy metal music to drown out every other sound.

_Oh, I know all about your type.  
You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night.  
And oh, I know, that you are feeling sad  
I don't feel bad, cause even after three text messages, four missed calls,  
You still slept with my best friend._

* * *

**A/N: like? review? the 5th reviewer gets a one-shot!**

**:Dee**


End file.
